Prisoner of War
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: Tony and Steve try something new in bed. Stony pre-smut. Ending with fluff :)


It was dark. Tony opened his eyes. Still dark. He felt some cloth around his head. He was blindfolded. He was lying flat on his back and he knew he was naked feeling the cold air around him. His arms were lifted up, handcuffed above his head to the bed frame. He struggled, making the handcuffs rattle. He felt the mattress press down under someone's weight. Someone sat next to him.

"Steve?"

No answer. A warm hand on his cheek. He couldn't help but to shudder at the touch. Warm lips on his. He knew these lips. The taste of orange and honey.

"Steve, I don't think I want this anymore.." he said meekly.  
"You know the safe word, babe," Steve answered, sliding his hand down to Tony's neck, to lick his cheek. Slowly, as tasting him, before he would sink his teeth in.  
"But.. The safe word is stupid.." he whined again.  
"You know the rules." Steve shifted his hand to the back of Tony's neck, grazing gently the skin with his fingertips. Tony gasped, tilting his head to the back. "You agreed to them," the blonde continued, sitting on his hips. "Now, obey them," Steve leaned over, trailing his tongue across Tony's exposed throat. He shifted his hand higher, painfully gripping his lover's hair to not let him lower his head. He started to nibble the skin on the side of his neck. Tony moaned at the feeling. He tried to lower his head, but couldn't. Steve smiled. He moved his lips and sucked Tony's Adam apple. A bit harder than he should.

"Ah, St-Steve!" Tony's voice trembled. His breathing was getting quicker and more rapid. He struggled again, trying to free his hands. Steve placed his free hand on his wrists, stopping him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a harsh tone.  
"I.. I.. " Tony started, but before he could finish, Captain roughly moved his hand, still entangled in brunet's hair, making him turn his head to the side. He placed his lips on the skin where the pulse is located, sucking it. Tony let out a suppressed yelp. Steve liked that spot. From the combat training he received in the army he knew all sensitive spots on the human body and this was one of them. Steve knew that depending on applied pressure it could be either pleasurable or painful. But he didn't want to cause Tony pain. Maybe a little. A mix of pleasure and pain. Just to teach him a lesson.

"Don't do it ever again." Steve whispered in his ear. He withdrew his hands from the handcuffs and Tony's hair. "Remember I know all your weaknesses. I can make you regret disobeying me." He said placing his hand on the reactor. Next with one finger he started to circle the skin around it. Slowly and gently, but menacing. Tony arched his back, sucking in air. Steve knew that the skin near the reactor was particularly sensitive.

"Ah.. Fuck.. Steve!" he gasped. Tony felt excitement building inside of him. He wanted Steve so bad. He didn't know how much more he could handle.  
"Not yet," the blonde answered calmly, trailing wet, hungry kisses on his chest. He flicked his tongue on one of Tony's nipples. He stayed there for a while, playing with him.

"You're.. Doing it.. On purpose.." Tony moaned. He had enough teasing. He didn't expect to be so turned on by this situation. But the mixture of not being able to touch or see Steve, being at his mercy did turn him on. So bad it was nearly painful.

Steve moved lower, planting softer kisses on his ribs. He brushed his fingertips at brunet's side and pecked his lips at Tony's abdomen. Tony couldn't help but to giggle as he felt Steve's warm breath there.

"Not.. Fair!" he gasped, arching his back. He couldn't see Steve, but was pretty sure he was grinning right now. And Steve was, loving his reaction. He grazed his lips lower, stopping at the hip. He bit the skin there, leaving a mark. Tony's breath hitched, but he didn't move. Steve was so close. He needed him there. But the blonde wanted to play with him more and Tony felt as his tongue started to draw small circles on the skin he just bit. Tony was getting irritated. So close.

Steve could see how badly his lover wanted him. He decided to give him a little taste of what may come next if he will behave. He placed his hand on the brunet's thigh lingering his fingers there. He slid it further, caressing the sensitive skin with soft touches. Tony groaned desperately. He felt Steve's hand move, but just when it was about to reach its destination, he slid his hand higher, back on Tony's stomach.

"No!" he whimpered in protest, thrusting his hips. Steve just smiled. He knew Tony was ready, wanting, but he decided to tease him a little more. He placed both his hands on brunet's hips and slowly slid the tip of his tongue along Tony's cut lines, making him moan. Then higher, placing quick, gentle kisses at the soft skin of his lower belly. Tony bit his lip, but slightly bucked, revealing his true feelings.

"Bastard.." he ground out. Why Steve had to tease him so much?  
"I told you to behave, Mr. Stark." Tony moaned desperately hearing that, he clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white. Now it was totally not fair.

Steve traced his skin with soft kisses and moved his lips a bit higher, kissing the skin below his belly button. All this sent a shiver down Tony's spine and it was a blissful feeling, but he wanted something else. Steve slid the tip of his tongue across Tony's belly button, making him squeak, planting a kiss on the skin above. Tony didn't like that Steve was moving higher. He needed him lower.

"Steve, please!" he cried, making the cuffs rattle again.  
"I said no struggling, Stark!" Steve growled, painfully biting his ribs, sucking in the skin. Tony whimpered. He felt Steve's body moving, rubbing on Tony's most private place.

"How bad you want it?" he asked in a low voice, not stopping the movement. Tony's breath got even shorter. It was agonizing how much he craved for Steve's touch in that place. But he had to wary his words if he wanted the soldier to continue.

"I.. Want it.. Really.. Really bad," he closed his eyes, as he felt Steve nibbling at his ear, licking it gently. Not that it changed anything, he still couldn't see a thing. "Please, Steve.. Captain, please.." he sucked the air in as he felt Steve's hand down there. He started to slide it up and down in slow touches. Tony bit his lip. Steve's palm was so warm.

"Fuck.." he moaned, arching his back, while Steve kissed his jawline, tightening his grasp.  
"Permission granted," blonde whispered in his ear.

***

The blindfold was removed. Click sound indicated that his wrist were free. Not that it changed anything, he was too exhausted to move. Steve laid down next to him, pulling the covers to Tony's waist. He snuggled into his side, gently pulling Tony's arm around his shoulder. He was holding his hand and kissed Tony's fingertips.

"You liked it?" he asked quietly, smiling at him. Tony turned his head to look at Steve. He missed those blue eyes and sweet smile.  
"Yeah.." Tony breathed out. "It was amazing, baby.." Steve smiled even brighter, and snuggled closer to him, placing his head under Tony's chin, enjoying the warmth of his lover's skin. The brunet withdrew his hand from Steve's hold and wrapped it around his waist, holding him closer.

"But I was kinda hoping you would get faster to it.." Tony said. He felt Steve smile.  
"I thought it was the point of you being immobilized. Wasn't it worth the wait?" Tony just grinned. It was totally worth it. He was just too impatient.

Steve let out a content sigh and started to draw some hearts on Tony's chest with his index finger. Tony laughed gently. And this is the man who declined him release for nearly an hour?

"You're like the sweetest thing ever. How come you were bossing me around just few moments ago?" he asked.  
"Because I couldn't see your eyes. I can't be tough while looking at them." Tony snorted hearing that.

"That's why you wanted me blindfolded?"  
"Cuffs were still your idea, though."  
"I think it was a brilliant idea."

Steve lift his head up, kissing Tony's chin.

"As long as you liked it," he smiled at him. "Tony? Can I ask you a question?" The brunet grinned hearing that. Dear Steve. He didn't ask if he could do all those things to him that they just finished, but asked for permission for some question.

"Sure."  
"Why do you like when I call you 'Mr. Stark' in bed?"  
"The same reason you like when I call you 'Captain' ", he replied, remembering their first encounters.

"Oh.." Steve put his head back on Tony's chest, remembering it too. "You hated my guts back then, didn't you?"  
"It wasn't hate."  
"So what was it?"  
"Sexual tension." Steve laughed a little.

"Now you call it like that." Tony just kissed blonde's head.  
"I have a question for you too."  
"Mmm?"  
"Why you didn't let me struggle?"

Steve reached out for Tony's other hand. He held his wrist gently, and rubbed the faint red mark the cuffs left with his thumb. Next he placed a soft kiss there.

"Didn't want you to get hurt." Tony's eyes soften hearing that and he felt his heart melt.

"Have I already told you that you're the sweetest thing ever?"  
"Yeah," Steve looked at him, smiling. He lift up, gently kissing Tony's lips. "You're sweet, too. It's like roasted hazelnuts and caramel," he said licking his lips.

Tony laughed hearing that and pulled him into a hug. He wanted so badly to touch him while he was handcuffed. Time to make up for it.


End file.
